Hanami
by Aiolos
Summary: Fic sobre las relaciones entre distintos personajes de Bleach durante el festival del Hanami.
1. Capítulo 1

**Introducción.**

Hanami

Hanami es una costumbre muy popular. Cuando los cerezos florecen en abril, la gente se reúne bajo ellos y realizan un picnic. Para el hanami se come dango, yakitori, oden, sushi rolls e inarizushi, todo ello se acompaña con sake o cerveza. Esta fiesta está cargada de simbología. Por un lado, significa el fin del duro invierno japonés y la llegada de la primavera, el buen tiempo y el renacimiento. También es la época del inicio del nuevo curso escolar y del nuevo año fiscal para los negocios.

El otro significado asociado al hanami dada la brevedad de su floración, es la fugacidad de la vida. La frase "_Mono no aware_", algo así como "la tristeza por las cosas" o "la compasión" es un elemento central en la filosofía japonesa. La muerte y la desaparición en el ciclo de la vida son elementos tan fundamentales como su inicio, así que parte de la belleza de las cosas es precisamente la conciencia de que pronto desaparecerán, de que nada puede ser eterno y el dolor, la nostalgia que nos produce su contemplación sabiendo que pronto morirán, realza su belleza. En Occidente podría asimilarse al concepto de "la nostalgia del presente", esa sensación de pérdida que experimentamos cuando sentimos que un momento que estamos viviendo es perfecto y que lo recordaremos para siempre.

_Ganjitsu_, Día de Año Nuevo 

**1 de enero**

Las celebraciones abarcan los días anteriores y los posteriores al día 1. El periodo entre el 1 y el 3 es llamado _Shougatsu _ las gambas se suelen asociar a la longevidad, judías negras para la salud, arenques para la fertilidad, y los "_soba_" (tallarines) que se consumen el Día de Año Nuevo ya que su longitud significa vejez. Son indispensables también los pasteles de arroz (_mochi_). El conjunto de platos es conocido como "_osechi ryouri_"

ichigatsu **Enero** nigatsu **Febrero **sangatsu **Marzo **shigatsu **Abril **gogatsu **Mayo**rokugatsu **Junio **shichigatsu **Julio **hachigatsu **Agosto **kugatsu **Septiembre **jugatsu **Octubre **juichigatsu **Noviembre **junigatsu **Diciembre**

_Mono no Aware (la tristeza por las cosas)_

Capítulo 1. La reunión.

Décimo noveno día del mes de Ichigatsu.

Pasadas las fiestas del Shougatsu inmediatamente posteriores al día de Año Nuevo o Ganjitsu, durante las cuales el sake corría como ríos – en algunas divisiones más que en otras - y los platos del _osechi ryouri _desaparecían ante el voraz apetito de los shinigamis, el Seireitei perdía a marchas forzadas el poco aire festivo que había adquirido. O al menos lo hacía la mayor parte de él. En la octava división, sin embargo, el ambiente festivo seguía en pleno auge, - de hecho nunca lo abandonaba – pues su Taicho, Kyouraku Shunsui, amante de la fiesta, el sake y Nanao-chan, estaba siempre que podía de fiesta o, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, celebrando la belleza de la vida y, por supuesto, la de Nanao-chan.

Ise Nanao caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel de la octava división, con su pesado e imprescindible – ella sabrá el porque – libro. Mientras caminaba iba murmurando.

"¿Dónde estará? Siempre es igual. Cada vez que de verás he de verlo, nunca está, pero cuando no quiero verlo, ¿acaso se cumple mi deseo? No, por supuesto."

Tras doblar una esquina, comenzó a oír un ruido de carreras que se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Se paró y prestó más atención. Empezaron a llegarle sonidos de voces y de repente, lo vio aparecer por la siguiente esquina. Corría agachado, como un loco, sujetándose con una mano el sombrero y con la capa de flores ondeando tras él. ¡Se dirigía directo hacia ella! Pero no lograría atraparla. Justo cuando él la iba a alcanzar, Nanao se echó a un lado y con una mano bajo el libro hasta ponerlo a la altura de su cabeza. El movimiento fue tan imprevisto que él hombre no pudo esquivarlo, llevándose el libro por delante con un sonoro ¡paf!

Tan rápido iba que Nanao tuvo que soltar el libro. Cuando se giró vio al hombre tirado en el suelo de espaldas, con el libro sobre su pecho. Se acercó y se puso a la altura de su cabeza.

"¿Se encuentra bien Taicho? Perdone mi torpeza. No lo vi acercarse" – le dijo mientras se agachaba y recuperaba el libro.

"Mmmm…Estoy bien, mi querida Nanao-chan" – le respondió mientras intentaba enfocarla.

"Eso le pasa por ir tan deprisa." – Nanao se irguió y siguió hablando – "De todas formas le estaba buscando. Tiene usted una reunión de capitanes dentro de quince minutos."

Mientras la mujer decía esto, sin prestar atención al hombre, este había deslizado la mano por debajo del kimono de Nanao y estaba intentando vislumbrar lo que se escondía debajo. Para su desgracia, Nanao se dio cuenta y reaccionó violentamente.

"¡Será!. Es que no aprenderá nunca" – gritó y asiendo fuertemente el libro se lo tiró a la cara, dándole en la frente. Sin embargo, pareció no bastarle pues, mientras el hombre se levantaba y huía de la ira de la mujer, esta volvió a recoger el libro y se lo lanzó.

"Es un inmaduro. Siempre he de estar rechazando sus ataques."

Nanao desapareció tras la siguiente esquina, mientras lanzaba improperios de toda clase.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. Y los encargados de organizarlo serán…

"¡Ukitake!"

Al oír que lo llamaban, un hombre de pelo largo y blanco y con la capa de capitán de la División 13 se giró para encarar a su interlocutor. Al distinguir a Shunsui levantó la mano saludando.

"Shunsui, siempre tarde… ¿qué te ha pasado?" – le preguntó Ukitake al ver en la cara de su amigo un señal como del lomo de un libro. No paso ni un segundo para que llegase a la conclusión acertada, lo que hizo que empezara a reírse. – "No me lo digas. Otra vez has estado acosando a Nanao."

"Sí, bueno. Quizá un poquito"

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la sala en la que se celebraban las reuniones de los capitanes. Las puertas estaban aún cerradas, así que esperaron junto con los demás capitanes. Tras la traición de Aizen, ya sólo eran diez los capitanes. Las puertas se abrieron finalmente y los capitanes entraron, colocándose en sus posiciones respectivas. Presidiendo la reunión se encontraba como siempre el general Genryuusai Yamamoto, el anciano capitán. Una vez hubieron entrado todos los capitanes, las puertas se cerraron.

"Ahora ya podemos empezar esta reunión" – dijo el general Yamamoto. "Os he convocado hoy aquí para tratar un asunto de suma importancia." – todos los capitanes se tensaron esperando noticias preocupantes - "El asunto es la organización de las fiestas de Hanami."

Las palabras del general provocaron que todos los capitanes se atragantasen. Ninguno esperaba esto. Estaban sorprendidos. Todos miraban al general con cara de alucinados.

"¿Por qué os ponéis así? – les dijo – "Este tema es tan importante como el que más. El Seireitei también debe de tener momentos de felicidad y relajación." – continuó – "O al menos yo lo necesito."

"De acuerdo, ¿alguien se ofrece voluntario?"

El silencio recorrió toda la sala, mientras los capitanes se miraban entre sí. Sin embargo, había alguien ajeno a todo esto. Shunsui había estado pensando en otras cosas durante gran parte de la reunión. Esos pensamientos se reflejaban en su cara, que estaba encendida.

"En mi opinión, y creo que todos coincidiréis conmigo, los Taicho Shunsui y Ukitake son los más idóneos para esta tarea." – dijo Byakuya.

Todos pasaron ahora a mirar a ambos capitanes, mientras Ukitake empalidecía, más de lo normal, y Shunsui…, bueno digamos que no se enteraba de nada. Ukitake le dio un codazo y este despertó al fin. Pero lo hizo en un estado de gran confusión.

"Ah…eh, ¿de qué hablábamos?"

"De quién se va a encargar de organizar el Hanami" – le susurró Ukitake.

"Ah…eh, bueno. Estoy de acuerdo con Ukitake Taicho"

"Pero si yo no he dicho nada" – se lamentó este.

"Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿no?" – dijo Zaraki con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Sí. De acuerdo. Shunsui y Ukitake, vosotros y vuestras divisiones, seréis los encargados de organizar la celebración del Hanami. Hemos terminado. Podéis retiraros" – concluyó el general Yamamoto.

"Lo sabía" – suspiró Ukitake mientras se iba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3. Discusiones.

"¡Queeeeeé!"

El grito de Ise Nanao resonó por toda la división. Al escucharlo todos sus integrantes no parecieron sorprenderse. Más bien parecía como si se lo esperasen. Y así era.

"Ya se lo ha dicho", decían.

La cara de Nanao-chan reflejaba una gama intensa de emociones. Furia, cansancio, indignación. La noticia no parecía agradarle mucho.

"Pe… ¿pero tu sabes lo que será organizar todo eso?" – dijo escandalizada.

"Nanao-chan, me encanta que me tutees" – respondió Shunsui con cara de embeleso.

"¡Taicho, compórtese" – le dijo ella -. "¡Qué vamos a hacer!" – se dijo.

"La División 13 también estará encargada de los preparativos"

"Ah, ¿también has conseguido que metieran en esto a Ukitake Taicho? Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas."

"Si, bueno. El se ofreció voluntario también." – mintió Shunsui.

"Ya veo" –dijo ella no muy convencida. "Bueno tendré que reunirme con los de su división."

Mientras, en la decimotercera división, Ukitake acababa de llegar.

"¡Sentarou, Kiyone, venid aquí!"

Al instante, dos shinigamis, una joven y un tipo un poco más mayor, aparecieron ante el capitán.

"A sus ordenes capitán" – dijeron al unísono los dos, Sentarou Kotsubaki, tercer representante A y Kiyone Kotetsu, tercer representante B.

"Este año, nos toca organizar la celebración del Hanami en colaboración con la División 8. Quiero que os pongáis en contacto con su Fukutaicho, Ise Nanao para tratar todo lo relacionado con la organización y para que dividáis las tareas entre ambas divisiones. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, Taicho. Tus órdenes serán llevadas a cabo tal como dices. No le defraudaré"- dijo Sentarou.

"No. Seré yo la que no le defraude capitán. Mi respeto por usted es demasiado grande como para que permita algún fallo." – dijo su compañera.

"Tampoco es para tanto. No quiero que…" – dijo Ukitake pero se vio interrumpido por Sentarou.

"¡Cómo! Yo soy el que más respeta al Taicho. Siempre tienes que estar anteponiéndote a mi" – le dijo a Kiyone muy indignado.

"Eres tú, el que siempre tiene que quedar por encima de mi, cara de gorila"

"Maldita cría. Taicho, le aseguro que no permitiré ningún error por su parte." – dijo Sentarou mientras se volvía hacia Ukitake. Pero este ya se alejaba, abandonando a ambos en su discusión. Sentarou se volvió hacia Kiyone y le espeto: "Ves lo que has hecho. Ya lo has enfadado"

"Mentira, eres tú el que no para de irritarlo con tus tonterías. Y seré yo la que evite tus errores." – se defendió Kiyone mientras ambos corrían tras Ukitake.

"Taicho, espérenos." – gritaron ambos mientras lo perseguían y seguían discutiendo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4. Los preparativos.

Cuarto día del mes de Sangatsu.

Durante los meses de Ichigatsu y Nigatsu, las divisiones octava y decimotercera han estado tremendamente atareadas con la organización del Hanami. Los mensajes y reuniones – y discusiones – entre ambas divisiones han sido muchísimos, pues tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para la distribución de tareas, desde la bebida y la comida que servirían, hasta el lugar en el que se celebraría.

En el tema de la bebida y la comida un factor determinante fue el capitán de la octava división, - sobre todo en el de la bebida.

"¿Qué que bebida serviremos? Sake, por supuesto. Mucho y de buena calidad. Quién no iba a quererlo." – decía.

"Pero Taicho, ¿y los miembros más jóvenes de las divisiones?"

"¿Qué pasa con ellos? Beberán sake. No veo ningún inconveniente en eso."

"De acuerdo, Taicho"

"Escuchadme. A los que no puedan beber sake les pondréis té." – les dijo Nanao a los responsables, sin que Shunsui se enterase.

"Pero,…"

"Nada de peros el Taicho no se dará cuenta de nada. No os preocupéis."

Respecto a la comida se decidió que se prepararían, entre otras cosas, dango, yakitori, oden, sushi rolls e inarizushi, todos platos típicos de esas fechas. Además de estos temas, se decidió que se comería cerca de los cerezos y la decoración que tendrían estos.

Y así, se fue acercando el día que el general Yamamoto dijo que comenzaría la floración de los Sakura. Esta floración se produciría alrededor del mes de Shigatsu. La celebración del Hanami se fijó, pues, para cuando los sakura estuvieran en pleno apogeo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5. Reencuentros.

Quinto día del mes de Shigatsu.

Y al fin, el primer cerezo floreció. El primer capullo abrió sus pétalos revelando la flor de color rosa muy pálido, casi blanco.

"Mirad. Ya ha empezado"

La voz se corrió rápido por todo el Seireitei, así como la excitación por el festival. Así empezó la decoración de todos los cerezos y de los lugares cercanos a ellos, donde se celebraría el festival.

Decimocuarto día del mes de Shigatsu.

Todo estaba listo. El día había llegado. Todo el mundo temblaba de excitación. Incluso el capitán Byakuya, detrás de esa rígida máscara de seriedad, estaba nervioso. Ya no digamos las shinigamis, cuyos corazones latían al ritmo de la caída de los hermosos pétalos de los cerezos.

"Ya estamos aquí" – dijo Ichigo.

"Al fin. ¡Qué bien que nos invitaran!" – comentó emocionada Inoue.

"Sí." – dijo Uruhara. "Bueno, Yoruichi y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar por aquí. Nos veremos más tarde."

"De acuerdo. Adiós y no te metas en líos"

Cuando los dos se marcharon, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Sado siguieron andando buscando encontrarse con alguien conocido.

"Que raro que Rukia no estuviese esperándonos" – dijo Ichigo.

"No creo que pudiera. Recuerda que su división es una de las que se encarga de la organización. Hoy deben de estar ultimando los detalles."

"¡¡¡Ehhhh, Aquí."

Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz y se encontraron con el comité de bienvenida. Renji, Zaraki y toda su trupe, Rangiku y algunos más.

"¡Hola! ¡Qué bien que vinierais!" – dijo Inoue emocionada.

Se acercaron y comenzaron a saludarse. Ichigo estaba saludando a Renji cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro con algo duro. Se dio la vuelta para ver como Zaraki, con su zanpakutou apoyada en el hombro, lo miraba sonriendo.

"Ichigo, ¿qué tal si volvemos a enfrentarnos?"

"Capitán Zaraki…yo…no puedo. He de ir a visitar a Rukia" le contestó Ichigo que había perdido el color en la cara, y se fue corriendo.

"¡Qué bien! Ken-chan podrá divertirse al fin"comentó Yachiru que había escuchado la conversación.

Aprovechando que se había quedado solo, Ichigo decidió ir a buscar a Rukia a su división. Cuando llegó hasta allí empezó a buscar a alguien que pudiese decirle donde estaba. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba preguntarle a alguno de los shinigamis que se encontraba, estos seguían su camino sin prestarle atención, diciéndole solo que estaban ocupados. Pronto Ichigo empezó a enfadarse y fue perdiendo cada vez más la poca paciencia que solía tener. Decidió que el próximo que viese no conseguiría despacharlo tan fácilmente. De repente vio a una shinigami a lo lejos. Rápidamente, antes de que se fuera, echó a correr hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó la agarró del brazo e hizo que se diera la vuelta bruscamente. Cuando la shinigami se volvió, tenía una cara de enfado bastante considerable, pero pronto mudó a una cara de asombro y alegría. Era Rukia. Al fin la había encontrado.

"Rukia, al fin te encuentro"

"¡Ichigo! Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez."

Tras decirse estas palabras, ambos empezaron a mirarse el uno al otro cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, volviendo a familiarizarse con ellos. Rukia llevaba ahora el pelo más largo y recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba la zanpakutou a la cintura, pues se había decidido permitir portarlas siempre. Ichigo tenía el mismo pelo naranja y revuelto que siempre, pero ahora estaba más musculoso y algo más alto. El entrenamiento con Uruhara al que había estado sometiéndose durante el tiempo en el que no se habían visto, había dado sus frutos. Sin embargo, para ambos ninguno había cambiado nada. Aún reconocían las cosas que habían hecho que mantuviesen una relación tan estrecha, en el otro. Cuando se cansaron de mirarse – si es que eso es posible -, comenzaron a contarse todo lo que había les había pasado, olvidándose de todo lo demás.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6. Se acerca el Hanami.

"Daos prisa. Ya mismo es el día y mirad como está todo" les gritaba Nanao a los pobres shinigamis que iban de un lado a otro cargando cosas, colgando adornos, limpiando.

Los preparativos iban bastante bien, pese a la preocupación de Nanao. Todo parecía indicar que todo estaría listo para el gran día. El Seireitei era un verdadero hervidero de nervios, por parte de los encargados que no veían el día de acabar con la tortura que les había caído encima, y por parte de los que no harían más que disfrutar del esfuerzo de sus compañeros.

Ichigo y los demás estaban alojados en la decimotercera división. Así pues, Ichigo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Rukia. Todo iba igual que durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la tierra. Pero parecía que algunos sentimientos habían crecido, convirtiéndose en algo más. Por su parte Inoue e Ishida cada vez estaban más tiempo juntos, mientras Chad había encontrado en Rin, una shinigami de la división de Rukia, una persona parecida a él. Fuerte, callada y seria. Ellos también estaban nerviosos. Querían que llegara el Hanami para poder disfrutar de la fiesta junto a los shinigamis.

En definitiva, en la Sociedad de Almas se respiraba un ambiente de pura fiesta, siempre aumentado por las diarias fiestas de Shunsui. Precisamente dos días antes de que llegase el Hanami, en la octava y en la decimotercera división estaban de celebración. Al fin habían terminado de prepararlo todo. Para celebrarlo, Shunsui había invitado a Ukitake a unas botellas de sake. Estaban los dos sentados en el tejado de una de los edificios de la octava división disfrutando del sake y de ambiente primaveral que comenzaba a respirarse en el aire.

"Estás decidido a hacerlo Shunsui-kun?" le preguntó Ukitake a su amigo.

"Por supuesto, Ukitake-kun. Tengo algo preparado que la hará enloquecer"

"Pero no crees que es un poco difícil que lo consigas" insistió el otro.

"Claro que no." le contestó dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Perdona, Ukitake. Creo que me he pasado"

"No es nada." le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Por cierto. Creo que tú también deberías decírselo."

"¿El qué?" le preguntó poniéndose colorado.

"Creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, querido amigo."


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. Más Reencuentros.

Cuando la vio llegar todo volvió a su cabeza. Todos los momentos felices y los amargos también. Esos volvieron sobre todo cuando lo vio a él. Yoruichi y Uruhara se acercaron al lugar donde Soi Fong esperaba. Al llegar allí Yoruichi se paró un poco más atrás, mientras Uruhara se adelantaba ligeramente para inclinarse ante Soi Fong.

"Te pido disculpas por llevármela"

Soi Fong no se lo podía creer. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues rápidamente fue atrapada por los brazos de Yoruichi, que la abrazaban con fuerza.

"Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Soi Fong"

"Y yo de verte a ti, Yoruichi-sama"

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así" le reprochó Yoruichi con cariño. "Espero que perdones a Kisuke. En realidad fui yo quien quiso acompañarle. Yo también te pido disculpas, otra vez."

"Si. Ahora que estás aquí, ya nada importa. Quedas perdonado Uruhara, pero como vuelvas a llevártela te mato" le amenazó con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

"Siempre tan irascible mi pequeña Soi Fong" dijo Yoruichi mientras se reía. Los otros dos se reían también, pero tanto Uruhara como Soi Fong, sabían que ella hablaba en serio. Cuando se hubieron calmado, comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado.

Hacía una semana que, al fin, había despertado. Al enterarse de ello, el capitán Hitsugaya había ido corriendo a la división cuarta a verla, dejando a Rangiku, con una sonrisa en la cara, a cargo de la división. Cuando llegó hasta allí, se paró en seco, antes de llegar a la puerta, para entrar en la división con paso calmado. Se dirigió a la habitación donde Hinamori reposaba y cuando llegó allí, la capitana Unohana estaba haciendo una revisión a la joven teniente.

"Bueno, todo parece estar bien. Me alegró de que hayas despertado Hinamori. Os dejo solos"

"Gracias capitana" dijo Hitsugaya antes de que Momo abriese la boca.

Cuando la capitana hubo salido de la habitación, un silencio cargado de emociones y de palabras sin sonido, llenó el aire entre Hitsugaya y Hinamori. Se miraban uno al otro, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

"Hitsugaya, yo…"

"No digas nada. No es culpa tuya. Lo que importa es que estás bien y él no ha conseguido su propósito"

Las lágrimas de Momo empezaron a correr mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cara. Hitsugaya se acercó a ella y sentándose en la cama a su lado, la agarró por las muñecas y apartó sus manos de la cara.

"Mírame Momo. Desde ahora te prohíbo que pienses en lo que pasó y más aún que te culpes. No es culpa de nadie. Todos caímos en sus trampas. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo más mínimo. Ahora te vas a recuperar para que dentro de una semana estés otra vez bien para el festival del Hanami" Ella lo miró raro al oír eso. "Sí. Aunque no lo creas se ha decidido que se celebraría. A pesar de todo lo que pasó. Ves, a eso me refería. Debes olvidar y perdonarte a ti misma. Yo ya lo he hecho. Bueno me voy para que descanses"

Se levantó de la cama para irse. Antes de salir se volvió a mirarla otra vez.

"No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés bien. Por cierto, no me llames así. Para ti soy Shiro, ¿recuerdas?"


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Hanami.

¡El día había llegado!

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, más aún si cabe que los días anteriores. Todos se preparaban para la noche que se acercaba. Las shinigamis iban nerviosas de un lado a otro, siempre en grupos, mientras cuchicheaban al paso de cada shinigami, lo que no hacía más que poner aún más nerviosos a estos. Los shinigamis pensaban en si le dirían, al fin, lo que sentían por la persona amada.

Finalmente todos los preparativos estaban listos y las dos divisiones encargadas de organizarlo todo al fin podían respirar tranquilos y disfrutar del ambiente festivo que se respiraba, sin tener que pensar en nada más.

Y finalmente llegó.

Estaba oscureciendo, cuando empezó la fiesta. Todos empezaron a llegar vestidos con sus mejores galas. Nadie llevaba esa noche sus ropas de shinigami. Inoue, Ishida y Chad llegaron acompañados de Renji, quien había ido a recogerlos. Los tres miraban asombrados a todos esos shinigamis, extrañándose al verlos sin uniforme.

Ichigo se encontraba en la división trece esperando a Rukia, mientras veía el sol hundirse por el horizonte, arrancando destellos en las aguas del río y los pétalos de los cerezos. Estaba tan absorto mirando el bello paisaje que no advirtió la llegada de Rukia que se acercaba desde detrás. Ella se puso a su lado y durante un rato miró el ocaso, sin que él se diese cuenta. Después de un rato ella le cogió la mano. Él se sorprendió y la miró. En sus ojos vio promesas y anhelos que correspondían a lo que él mismo sentía.

"Rukia, estás…guapísima"

"Gracias, es que sienta bien no ir con el uniforme" le agradeció ella mientras se sonrojaba. Llevaba un kimono blanco, con flores de cerezo bordadas en él y un obi de color azul. Todo era muy sencillo pero resaltaba el color de sus ojos. "¿Nos vamos?"

Él sonrió y asintió.

Cuando llegaron ya estaba todo muy animado. Allí estaban todos los capitanes con sus tenientes y sus divisiones al completo. Todos se divertían relajados. Bueno, todos no. Había uno que se divertía, y mucho, pero no estaba demasiado relajado.

"Shunsui, ¿cómo estás? Te veo un poco nervioso"

"Ukitake, estoy bien. No te hagas el gracioso"

"No, es verdad. El gracioso eres tú. Aunque hoy no lo pareces mucho" y se fue riendo.

"Maldito Ukitake." Mascullaba Shunsui, cuando su teniente se acercó.

"Capitán, al final todo ha salido bien"

"Nanao-chan, como no iba a salir bien, organizándolo tú. Pero, no me llames capitán por favor. Esta noche solo somos dos shinigamis. Como todos los demás."

"Gracias por el cumplido"

Shunsui la miraba fijamente, de arriba abajo. Había algo fuera de lugar. Nanao iba muy guapa con su kimono azul claro y se la veía más relajada. Pero no era eso. Había otra cosa.

"¡Nanao-chan!"

"Capitán….digo, Shunsui, ¿qué ocurre?"

"¿Dónde has dejado el libro?"

"Ah, eso. Bueno es que esta noche es para divertirse, ¿no?"

"Bien dicho, mi querida Nanao-chan" dijo relajándose de repente. Sentía que algo bueno iba a pasar.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban con Inoue y los demás. Aún iban de la mano lo que habían notado todos. Renji hervía de celos, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se alegraba por Rukia, pues durante todo este tiempo, había sido testigo del sufrimiento de la shinigami. Inoue, sin embargo, no parecía preocupada. Su etapa Ichigo parecía haber pasado a la historia y ahora solo se alegraba por él. Ahora era Ishida por el que se interesaba. Los dos estaban juntos, hablando animadamente y se los veía muy cómodos.

Fueron pasando las horas, como en un sueño, mientras los shinigamis bebían y comían, algunos más que otros. Al poco tiempo el grupo ya había empezado a separarse mientras los shinigamis se reunían en grupos más pequeños de amigos. Había muchas parejas también, que hablaban y reían, mientras caminaban o se quedaban quietos. También había algunas cogorzas memorables, como la del General Yamamoto, que reía con el capitán Byakuya y el capitán Komamura, que tampoco le iban a la zaga en cuanto a borrachera. Sin embargo, el que ganaba en este tema era, como no, Shunsui, al que empezaba a no entendérsele nada de lo que decía. Nanao, que estaba junto a él, también estaba entonada aunque ella, fiel a su estilo, no lo parecía tanto. Ambos charlaban bajo la divertida mirada de Ukitake y la capitana Unohana. Uruhara, Yoruichi y Soi Fong estaban juntos hablando mientras observaban a todos los demás. Mientras tanto Matsumoto, Shuuhei y Kira bebían, más de la cuenta, juntos, mientras compartían sus penas. Incluso Mayuri y su hija Nemu se encontraban en la fiesta. Kenpachi y toda su trupe de la once andaban también por allí, divirtiéndose a costa de Ikkaku y su ya famosa bola de billar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. Love's in the Air.

Los dos andaban descalzos por el césped, escuchando la algarabía de la fiesta a lo lejos. Caminaban a la orilla del río, donde la luna llena se reflejaba iluminando el entorno. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse. Ninguno de los dos hablaba como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre ellos.

"Hinamori"

"¿Si?, Hitsugaya" él la miró y ella se ruborizó. "Shiro" se corrigió.

"Tengo que decirte algo. Ya no puedo guardarlo más. Cuando ocurrió todo eso y quedaste en coma, pensé que me moriría sin poder decirte nada. Y cuando despertaste, fue como si volviera a nacer. Quería decirte que…"

"Te quiero"

"Disculpa"

"Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿no? Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas. Yo siento lo mismo. Pero…"

"Pero, ¿qué?"

"No estoy preparada. Todo lo ocurrido ha sido muy duro para mi y no quiero volver a sufrir"

"Conmigo nunca vas a sufrir. Eso te lo puedo jurar. Pero entiendo que quieras tomarte las cosas con calma" dijo Hitsugaya con la voz encogida por la emoción.

"Ojalá pudieras cumplir esa promesa." dijo ella en voz tan baja que él no la escuchó.

"¿Puedo al menos cogerte de la mano?"

"Claro" dijo ella y siguieron caminando con sus manos entrelazadas.

Seguían charlando entre todos mientras él se moría por dentro. Deseaba quedarse a solas con ella para decirle lo que sentía. Pero nunca aparecía la oportunidad. De repente, al ver que ella había dejado de hablar con el resto y le miraba a los ojo fijamente, supo que aquel era el momento. Se armó de valor y mirándola con pasión dijo las palabras que más le habían costado en toda su vida decir.

"Te quiero Ishida" dijo en voz baja.

Él se quedó de piedra. Ni siquiera eso había podido hacerlo. ¡Ella se le había adelantado! Pero que importaba eso. Allí estaba ella. Bellísima con el pelo recogido y el kimono rojo que resaltaba su figura. Diciéndole que le quería. ¡Qué más se podía pedir!

"Lo siento Ishida. No debí decirlo. Es que pensé que tu y yo…" había tardado mucho en responder. Ahora ella creía que él no la quería. Los demás se habían alejado un poco y no parecían darse cuenta de lo que hablaban ellos dos.

"No, Inoue. No es lo que piensas. Es que me has pillado por sorpresa. Nada más. Yo,…por supuesto que te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho"

"¿De veras? ¡Cuánto me alegro! Pensé que no te interesaba. Que creías que era una tonta sin cerebro. ¡Estoy emocionada! No puedo creerlo…"

Viendo que se estaba embalando, Ishida decidió cortar ese chorro de palabras sin sentido. Se acercó a ella, la agarró de los brazos e inclinándose la besó en los labios. Ella siguió hablando durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Ishida. Entonces comenzó a besarle ella también.

"Shunsui, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Voy a enseñarte el lugar más bonito de todo el Seireitei"

"Pero si yo ya lo conozco. Siempre estás allí con el capitán Ukitake"

"No, te equivocas. Hay otro"

Mientras se movían haciendo uso del shunpa por todo el Seireitei, Shunsui la agarraba para que no se cayese pues ella había bebido demasiado. Mientras se encaminaban a ese, el lugar más bonito de todo el Seireitei, no podía dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos, su pelo, su aroma, todo lo enloquecía. Sus femeninas formas apretadas contra su cuerpo, hacían que le hirviese la sangre. Su nombre, Nanao, era música para sus oídos. Hoy la conquistaría al fin y para siempre.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Cuando Shunsui aterrizó y la soltó, Nanao dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros para finalmente recuperar el equilibrio y mirar a su alrededor. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Estaban en lo alto de un de las torres más altas de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Desde allí se veía todo. Las luces de la fiesta, el río al fondo con los cerezos alrededor, las montañas al final. Y la luna llena. Eso era lo mejor. Parecía al alcance de la mano, de tan cerca que estaba. Era una visión maravillosa.

"Shunsui, esto es…"

"Bonito, ¿verdad?"

"Bonito dices. Esto es precioso. No puedo creer que exista algo así."

"Pocos días está así de bonito. Y hoy es el día en el que más lo está."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú estás aquí"

Nanao se quedó sin palabras. No podía ser cierto. Este no podía ser su capitán. Este no era el mujeriego, borracho y acosador que ella conocía.

"Entonces es cierto. De verdad me quieres"

"Si. Antes, ahora y por siempre. Ya se que nunca lo he demostrado, que siempre he sido un irresponsable. Pero estoy harto. Por ti dejaré todas las tonterías. Quiero dedicarme por completo a ti. Si me das un oportunidad, no te defraudaré."

"De acuerdo Shunsui. Confiaré en ti. He de reconocer que estaría loca si te rechazara ahora. Esto siempre estará en mi corazón."

"¡Lo he conseguido! Ahora Ukitake tendrá que humillarse ante mi"

Nanao suspiró y le empujó. Shunsui perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del tejado. Un fuerte ruido indicó que había topado con algún obstáculo en su caída. Nanao se acercó al borde con cuidado y miró hacia abajo, viéndole despatarrado sobre el tejado de un saliente de la torre.

"¿Así es cómo piensas cambiar?" le dijo mientras se dejaba caer hasta él y lo besaba al llegar abajo.

"¿Dónde está el capitán Ukitake?"

"Creo que ha tenido que retirarse por uno de esos ataques"

"¡Qué mala suerte! Justo hoy"

Ukitake estaba en el cuartel de la cuarta división, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, esperando la llegada de la capitana Unohana. Había tenido un pequeño ataque de tos, nada grave, pero había acudido a que lo viese para poder hablar con ella. Al fin, entró por la puerta.

"Capitán Ukitake, me han dicho que ha tenido un ataque"

"Retsu-san, siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí justo hoy pero…yo tengo que hablarte"

"Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así, Jyuushirou-kun. Desde que nos convertimos en shinigamis"

"Es cierto. Y la verdad lamento haber dejado de hacerlo."

"¿Y eso por qué?" le preguntó ella divertida. Empezaba sospechar algo, y lo que preveía la hacía muy feliz.

"Bueno, verás. Durante la academia estuvimos muy unidos. Luego al entrar cada uno en una división distinta nos distanciamos un poco. Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero recuperar toda la confianza que teníamos. De hecho quiero que seamos algo más que amigos"

"¿En qué estás pensando exactamente?"

"Maldito Shunsui, si me viera se reiría de mi hasta morir" dijo en voz muy baja.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Nada. Voy a dejarme de tonterías" se levanto mientras decía esto y se acercó a ella. Se paró justo delante de ella y la miró a los ojos, buscando respuestas. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo.

"¿Qué ibas a decir entonces?" le preguntó acercándose hasta que casi se rozaban.

Ukitake se puso colorado y abrió la boca para decir lo que deseaba decirle desde hace mucho, pero se hizo un lío por los nervios y no pudo hacer otra cosa que farfullar mientras la miraba atolondrado. Ella se rió y el sonido claro de su risa hizo que Ukitake se pusiese aún más colorado. Se retiró un poco y se dio la vuelta avergonzado.

"Ya sabía yo que no tenía que haber dicho nada. ¿Por qué haré caso a Shunsui?" decía en voz baja mientras miraba a la pared de espaldas a Unohana.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Pequeña y delicada apenas si pesaba, pero transmitía una fortaleza inmensa. La leve presión de esa mano lo llamaba a darse la vuelta. Y así lo hizo. Y allí estaba ella. Con la trenza desecha y el pelo suelto alrededor de sus hombros. La boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes. Unohana puso su otra mano en el otro hombro de Ukitake y se acercó. Él la miraba embelesado sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"¿Estás bien, Jyuushirou?" dijo un poco preocupada al ver que él no reaccionaba.

"S…, sí. Claro. Estoy perfectamente"

"Bueno. ¿Vas a decirme eso tan importante?" le preguntó con un gesto de ligero reproche en la cara.

"Ah, sí…" la cogió de las manos y sin dejar de mirárselas lo soltó al fin de un tirón. "Yo-quería-que-supieses-que-te-quiero"

La cara de Unohana reflejaba una felicidad tan pura como la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, bañándolos en su resplandor. Sin embargo, Ukitake seguía mirándole las manos, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza. Por eso pensó que ella lo rechazaba.

"Lo entiendo. Siento haberte molestado. Me voy." Y sin mirarla soltó sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Jyuushirou, ¿por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas?"

Él se volvió asombrado y la miró a los ojos. Sonreían, al igual que si boca, y transmitían amor y deseo. Se había equivocado. Si le quería. Se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba.


	10. Capítulo 10 FIN

Capítulo 10. Cielos despejados.

Al fin se habían quedado solos. Lentamente todos habían ido separándose, marchándose con otros, hasta que ellos se quedaron solos. Aprovechando esa situación se habían escabullido hasta la colina del Dúo Terminal. Al final, justo antes del precipicio todavía estaban los restos del bloque ejecución esparcidos por todos lados. Desde que Aizen huyera, nadie había vuelto a ese lugar. Hasta ahora.

Aún iban de la mano. No se habían soltado en toda la noche. La luna pasaba justo por encima del bloque de ejecución.

- ¿Te acuerdas? – dijo Rukia.

- Si, como iba a olvidar que no me agradeciste que te salvara.

- Es verdad. Gracias Ichigo.

- No tienes porque decir nada. Se lo que sientes y que creías protegerme. Pero en ese momento era yo el que debía hacerlo.

Rukia se alejó un poco y su mirada se posó sobre el bloque de ejecuciones y el brillo de los recuerdos surgió en su mirada. Mientras Ichigo la miraba embelesado sin poder apartar la vista de su cara. De repente, Rukia giró un poco la cara para mirarle y sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa que llegó a Ichigo a lo más hondo de su ser. Arrasó con las nubes y secó el agua de su alma. La iluminó con un sol eterno y cálido. Y fue entonces, cuando Ichigo supo que nunca dejaría de amar a Rukia.

- Te quiero, Rukia – esas palabras rasgaron el silencio que los envolvía y Rukia bebió de ellas como del agua más pura. Enrojeciendo volvió a girar la cara, dándole la espalda Ichigo. Este se acercó y apretó la mano de Rukia y se volvió hacia ella. Ella iba a hablar, iba a decirle que ella también le quería, pero el dedo índice de Ichigo se posó sobre sus labios entreabiertos conminándola a callar. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un instante Ichigo movió su dedo hacia abajo arrastrando levemente el carnoso y húmedo labio inferior de Rukia. Pasó a la barbilla y fue descendiendo por el cuello lentamente. El índice de la otra mano se unió al recorrido y juntos rozaron los pechos de Rukia y siguieron hacía abajo. Al llegar a la cintura, Ichigo asió a Rukia con ambas manos mientras las desplazaba hacia la espalda, ascendiendo por ella muy despacio. Finalmente llegó de nuevo a su cara. Mientras sostenía su cabeza, pasaba los dedos gordos por las mejillas de la chica, mojándose las yemas de los dedos con las lágrimas de felicidad que habían empezado a surgir de los ojos Rukia.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y fue en ese momento cuando Ichigo la besó. Posó sus labios en los de ella como la caricia de una pluma. Un leve contacto que Rukia sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Ichigo se retiró y Rukia abrió los ojos. Sus ojos húmedos y brillantes. Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Su boca entreabierta. Todo invitaba a Ichigo a seguir besándola.

- Yo también te quiero, Ichigo. Siempre lo he hecho.

Entonces, sus labios volvieron a acercarse. Tímidos e inseguros primero, anhelantes y apasionados después. Se abrazaban fuertemente, como si no fuesen a verse más. Se separaron un instante, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en los del otro. Un nuevo beso los volvió a unir, mientras Ichigo depositaba a Rukia en el suelo, donde continuaron amándose, a la luz de la luna, brillando más fuerte que nunca, bañándolos con la blanca luz de su cara.

A lo lejos, los ruidos de la fiesta se apagaban, mientras los shinigamis se marchaban a sus cuarteles, solos o acompañados, eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que por un día, todos habían olvidado sus problemas para dejarse arrastrar por la magia de los cerezos en flor.

FIN.


	11. Epílogo Final Alternativo

**Hanami, Final alternativo. Me quiere a mí!**

**By Aiolos.**

- Aaaaahhhh!

El grito de Rukia resonó por los pasillos de la división despertando a todos. Su respiración era aún entrecortada, y el sudor le corría por la piel, cuando una de sus compañeras en la división entró en su cuarto asustada por el tremendo grito.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia? – preguntó Mizu.

- Si, Mizu, no te preocupes. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

- Pues debe de haber sido horrible. Por el grito que has pegado parecía como si te estuvieran atacando.

- Ja, ja, ja. No era eso – dijo Rukia riendo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada? – inquirió Mizu -. No pareces muy tranquila.

- Es que pienso en lo que he soñado y se me pone la piel de gallina – dijo la otra mientras se sonrojaba.

Al ver la reacción de su amiga, Mizu se interesó aún más por la temática del sueño.

- Cuéntame que has soñado.

- No, de veras que mejor no – le dijo Rukia reticente.

- Venga Rukia. Suéltalo ya - le insistió mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de la otra mujer y le miraba con una ligera amenaza en lo ojos.

- Está bien. Pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Prometido.

- Verás. He soñado que celebrábamos el Hanami y que Ichigo y los demás volvían a la Sociedad de Almas. Y resulta que yo…esto…estaba enamorada de Ichigo y nos declarábamos y besábamos en una escena muy pastelosa.

- …

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – dijo Mizu mientras intentaba no reírse.

- Sabía que no te lo tenía que haber contado. Ahora pensaras que soy una tonta.

- Mujer, un poco tonta si que pareces – le dijo su amiga -. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te gustase Ichigo? De hecho, todos pensábamos que era así.

- … ¡Cóooooomo! – volvió a gritar Rukia.

- Pero que quieres que pensemos. Por como te comportabas con él parecía que te gustaba mucho.

- ¿Cómo me comportaba?...pero, si sólo intentaba ser amable.

- Bueno, eso da igual – le cortó Mizu -. Ahora hay algo más importante.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Sí – dijo Mizu mientras se levantaba de un salto y apuntaba a Rukia con un dedo, sonriendo -. ¿Quién te gusta entonces?

- …

- ¿Qué pasa? Si no te gusta Ichigo y te has puesto así sólo por soñar que os dabais unos besitos, será porque te gusta otra persona.

Rukia enrojeció aún más mientras bajaba la mirada para que Mizu no se diese cuenta de ello. Sin embargo eso era imposible. Mizu tenía muchas habilidades, y una de ellas era calar a la gente.

- Yo tenía razón. Te gusta alguien más. ¿Quién, Rukia?

- Yo,…esto,…no es verdad.

- No me mientas.

- Renji – dijo muy bajito. Mizu lo había oído perfectamente, pero se hizo la loca.

- ¿Cómo? No lo he escuchado.

- Renji – dijo casi gritando mientras la miraba con cara de odio.

Y entonces, apareció el rey de Roma.

- ¿Me llamabas, Rukia? – preguntó un hombre con el pelo rojo y muchos tatuajes.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron de piedra al verlo. Cuando se recuperaron de la impresión cada una sufría de una reacción muy distinta. Mientras Rukia se ponía tan roja como el pelo de Renji, Mizu comenzaba a reírse sin poder parar mientras se estrujaba las vestimentas.

- ¡Renji! – dijo Rukia -. No era nada. Sólo hablábamos.

- ¿De qué hablabais para nombrarme a mi? – preguntó curioso el hombre mientras miraba a las dos.

- De nada – contestó Rukia rápidamente.

- Bueno yo me marchó ya – dijo Mizu y antes de que Rukia acertara a decir nada, la shinigami ya salía por la puerta guiñándole un ojo a Rukia a espaldas de Renji.

Rukia no sabía que hacer. Renji seguía allí, de pie, mirándola con una cara extraña. Ella seguía mirando hacia abajo pero podía notar como él la miraba. De repente, empezó a notar como una necesidad imperiosa de contarle a Renji sus sentimientos crecía en su interior. Casi como si estuviese fuera de su cuerpo Rukia fue testigo de cómo empezaba a contarle a Renji todo lo que sentía.

- Renji, yo…esto, no se como decírtelo – decía Rukia en voz muy baja, mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirarse el regazo. Renji, mientras tanto, la miraba con ojos inquisitivos, pero en realidad no la escuchaba, de tan bajo que ella hablaba.

- Rukia, no te oigo – dijo mientras se agachaba delante suya -, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Renji alargo la mano y asió a Rukia por la barbilla, haciendo que, suavemente, levantase la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Rukia supo que ese era el momento. Y ni corta ni perezosa, rechazó las inútiles palabras, para plantarle un beso a Renji en la boca. Durante unos segundos Renji se mantuvo quieto, mientras Rukia intentaba introducirle la lengua en la boca. De repente, volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Rukia le besaba, Rukia le quería. Eso era lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo. Así que, respondió a los intentos de Rukia y empezó a besarla. Los brazos de Renji rodearon a Rukia y la alzaron para tumbarla en la cama.

- Brenji….a purta – intentaba decir Rukia. Viendo que no podía, empujó a Renji para quitárselo de encima -. La puerta, Renji. Cierra la puerta.

Renji la miró sonriendo picaronamente y se levantó. Fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Luego volvió para seguir con el asunto.

- El pestillo, Renji – dijo Rukia y añadió sensualmente, mientras se quitaba el kimono-. No querrás que nadie nos interrumpa, ¿verdad?

Renji la miraba alucinado, recorriendo las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo, deleitándose con la visión de sus lugares prohibidos. Pero sólo era capaz de pensar en una cosa.

"¡Me quiere a mí!"


End file.
